Always
by McShipper
Summary: A one-shot based on a Tumblr prompt. A linstead story based on the things that went down in 1x12. Basically a re-written version of Erin having a knife to her throat and the ending of 1x12.


**A/N: This is a one shot based of a tumblr promt for me to rewrite the scene where Erin has the knife to her throat. I'm sorry about the POVs? Its obviously between Jay/Erin, but hopefully it's not too confusing because it switches back and forth as to who is thinking etc etc etc. Idk I've been working on this for days and I can't work on it anymore, I hope you guys don't hate it. Please forgive any grammar mistakes, I may go back and fix them when I'm not so busy but I don't have time to keep rereading it, I think it's readable at least. Don't mention the title, obviously I'm a bit nervous for the CF premire and the fact that it's called always because I worked the word into my story. I really hope you guys enjoy, I like this one. Pleaseeee comment, it makes me want to write a lot more when you guys comment and let me know what you think. **

**Unfortunately, I do not own any of these characters. **

Jay Halstead has never drawn his gun so fast. As soon as he sees Vaughn move on his partner his pistol is in his hand faster than he can even process. Clyde Vaughn, one of the main suspects in today's bombing at Chicago Med's Cancer Charity race, has a knife to Lindsay's throat. His first job is to protect his partner, and now with a flick of the wrist this tool bag could end Erin's life in about five seconds. His grip tightens on his gun as he and the team advance toward Vaughn, who is moving with Erin in his grasp, closer toward the exit of the Hospitals ER. Erin's eyes immediately find his, and though her outward appearance seems to be fighting against the knife, what he sees in her wide hazel eyes is fear.

"Back off!" Vaughn yells, "Back off or I'll carve out her fucking vocal cords. She's a cop so I'll enjoy it even more." He growls, venom in every word that comes out of his mouth. The noise level increases around them as the already shocked patients in the emergency room experience a second trauma of the day.

Jay loses his cool for a moment and he moves closer to Vaughn by himself, wanting to put a bullet in the middle of the tool's forehead. He feels Voight tug at the back of his Jacket, pulling him back towards the rest of the group. Lindsay locks eyes with Jay, her eyes pleading with him to get this guy away from her. The problem was that they needed him alive to find the location of the third bomb in time before it wiped out half a city block.

"Vaughn, you really don't want to do that." Voight says his voice strangely calm. "You see all these cops next to me? They will drop you so fast, you won't be able to breathe let alone drag that knife across her throat. Now drop it." He orders, or more like growls, his voice low and intimidating.

Vaughn presses the knife harder against the skin of Erin's neck. Erin lets out an anxious groan as blood drips down her neck from the wound the cold blade leaves there. The sight of blood trickling down his partner's neck makes Jay see red. It makes his blood boil, and he looks to Voight waiting for orders. He nods his head, non-verbally giving Jay and Antonio the green light on taking this guy down before he seriously hurts Erin. Jay's gaze leaves his partners for a moment and he looks to Antonio, signaling that he has a clear shoulder shot from his angle and that he is going to take it. Antonio nods, understanding. He fixes his eyes back on his partner who immediately locks eyes with him. He nods to her that he's going to take the shot, praying that she will do her best to get out of the way once the gun in his hand goes off. She nods back and Jay waits for Vaughn to turn just an inch to the right, which will give him the perfect shoulder shot, injuring him enough to release Erin but not something that will hinder his capability of telling them who else is involved and where the third bomb is.

His heart beat is louder than all the screams of the shocked patrons in the ER, baffled by what is happening. All his senses are in overdrive, the smell of antiseptic and the sight of his partner's blood making his stomach turn. His palms are drenched in sweat but it only makes his fingers tighten around the metal of his gun. His heart sits in his throat as he waits for the ideal moment.

Then it happens. Clyde Vaughn moves that one inch and Jay has the perfect shot. Time seems to stop around him. He nods one last time, letting Erin know he is firing, and his finger pulls back on the trigger. Even the bullet seems to leave the gun in slow motion. Erin manages to turn away just as the bullet his Vaughns shoulder and he is thrown backward against the wall. Jay stands frozen for a moment, his heart beating out of his chest.

All of the sudden time picks up again, Jay hears the yelling, the franticness of the emergency room around him. He watches as Vaughn sits writhing against the wall, grabbing his shoulder and shouting for medical care. Voight grabs him by the front of the shirt and turns to Olinsky, "I need a room." He orders, and Alvin nods and walks away. "Halstead," Voight's stern voice makes Jay's head snap around, "Get your partner looked at."

"Yes sir," Jay responds walking over to Erin. She's standing there wide eyed, still in shock about what just happened. "Are you alright?" He asks as he stops in front of her. She looks at him, not sure how to answer she nods.

Jay signals to a nurse, "Sir give me a second," she says, her arms full.

"Now," Jay says firmly, his jaw clenched and his eyes not leaving Erin's.

"I'm fine," Erin insists as the nurse leads her to an open curtain.

"I'll be right outside." Jay tells Erin before he leaves the room, closing curtain behind him. He rounds the corner right outside the room and leans against the wall. He closes his eyes as he lets out a deep breath he didn't know he had been holding, leaning his head back against the wall, willing his heart rate to return to normal. He almost lost his partner, he had almost lost Erin.

Jay isn't sure how long he stands there with his eyes closed, but when he hears the whoosh of the curtain, he quickly moves back around the corner.

"She's just getting her shirt back on; she'll be out in a second." The nurse says when she sees the worry in Jay's eyes. Jay nods and nervously taps his fingers on his leg as he waits.

The curtain is ripped open again and Erin is looking down smoothing out her shirt and when she looks up she is face to face with Jay.

They look at each other a second before Erin speaks, "Halstead I'm fine, I-" She is interrupted by Jay pulling on her elbow. He pulls her around the corner and presses her against the wall that he had been standing against moments before.

He puts his hands on the sides of her face. His thumbs graze her neck and gently stroke where the bandage covering her knife wound lies. His eyes are also locked on the bandage on her neck.

"Jay-, " Erin says quietly getting his attention. Her hands grip his wrists as they lock eyes, "I'm okay."

"I… I thought-" Jay stops talking, not able to let the words leave his mouth.

"I know," Erin says, bringing her palm to his rough cheek, "I know what you thought, but I'm okay. I promise." She emphasizes, rubbing his cheek with her thumb, trying to comfort him.

They look at each other for a minute, both of them very aware of their breathing and of the heavy, unsaid words lingering between them.

"Halstead, Lindsay, " They both snap their heads around to see Jin heading toward them. They each drop their hands to their sides. "We have a location. The third bomb, we have a location. "He says frantically.

Erin and Jay lock eyes one more time before quickly following Jin out of the ER and back into the chaos of the day.

* * *

><p>'Today was a rough one', Erin thinks to herself as she stares aimlessly into her fridge that night. The bomb had been dismantled, the monster who planted the bombs was behind bars, and Burgess's niece was doing okay, given the circumstances. She shakes her head, wanting to forget the images and the horrific tragedy that she saw today. She sighs and settles on a beer, popping the cap off on her counter.<p>

She hears a knock on her door and looks at the clock, which reads 10:13pm, before making her way to her door. When she opens the door she is greeted by the sight of her partner, holding up a takeout bag from her favorite Chinese food restaurant.

"You went all the way across town to get this?" She asks, raising her eyebrow and leaning against the door frame.

Jay looks down at the bag in his hand and shrugs, "Thought maybe you could use it. Today was a rough one."

The last line makes a smile creep onto Erin's lips, knowing she had thought the same thing not five minutes before. She steps aside letting him in the door and locks it behind him.

* * *

><p>After polishing off a good portion of the Chinese food, they are laying on Erin's couch, watching a Blackhawks game on Tv. Jay has his feet up on her coffee table and Erin is laid out on the couch leaning against his side.<p>

They are both pretty zoned out on the hockey game for a while until Erin hears Jay's voice , "I missed this." He says simply, his eyes not leaving the TV.

Erin looks up and studies his face before answering, "Yeah, I did too." She says and lays her head down on his chest. She listens to his heart beat rhythmically for a moment and then she speaks again, "Will you stay?" She asks, her eyes trained on the moving figures on her television.

She feels him nod and he follows it with a sleepy 'mmhm', which makes her smile. She grabs the remote and clicks off the tv before standing and holding out her hand, which he willingly takes. She leads him back to her bedroom where they each go to separate sides of the bed, slipping into their old habit. After a hard case, both of them had figured out that they slept better with their partner beside them. They stopped when Erin had put on the breaks with their 'thing', but after a day like today they needed each other. They climb into bed and lay side by side.

Erin lets a few moments pass before she speaks into the darkness. "Thank you. After a day like today I needed this, I needed you," she says turning to face him and look him in the eyes, "Thank you for being here."

Jay gives her a small smile and rubs his thumb against her cheek, "I will always be here when you need me." He says, dropping a kiss on her forehead. She turns back around and sets her alarm, that will wake them for what promises to be another hectic work day, and then drops her head onto her pillow. Jay pulls the blanket up over them and puts his arm around her waist, pulling her closer to him. Jay hears her breathing even out as she falls asleep, and he softly kisses her shoulder. "Always," He whispers before following her into sleep.


End file.
